Specter
]] In-Game Description The Specter is a flexible, extremely dangerous interceptor used by the Trunt Harval's black guard. It has a surprisingly large amount of equipment slots and a pre-installed U'tool cloaking device. Users The Specter is somewhat of a modified and/or revamped Aegir. Its 4 primary weapon slots make it just as deadly, too, and to add on to it there is a U'Tool pre-installed. This state-of-the-art vessel is used by the Black Guard. Upgraded Stats Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge. Notes *The Specter is a great ship for roaming around. Its high firepower and armor can help in tough situations. Despite its high armor, players still have to be careful in Extreme difficulty as even its high armor can be chipped off at a decent pace by even a few enemies. *The prototype of the Specter is the Ghost. *The Specter is available at Katashán Station, in the Paréah System. *Originally, the Specter could only be unlocked by completing the Supernova campaign on Extreme difficulty. With the update that came out on October 6th, 2012, the Specter can also be unlocked in other difficulties by completing the entire campaign and obtaining all gold medals ALONG with the new Supernova medals. After the Specter is unlocked, it can be bought for 30,000,000$ on all difficulty levels. *The Specter is considered one of the most powerful ships in the game. *The exhaust from the engines have no strip of engine exhaust like the NPCs do. Trivia *The Specter, Scimitar and the Ghost feature the Abyss Engine™ logo on their wings. The Abyss Engine is the game engine DSFISHLABS use for their games. *The Black Guard uses this ship, with Dark Matter Lasers as its weapons. ** They might be using Nirai Overdrives because of the faster rate of fire and small damage. * There was a bug in version 1.1.7 of GOF2 SD and in version 1.1.1 of GOF2 HD, respectively. In these versions, when another cloak was mounted on the Specter the game asked: "Do you want to replace the U'tool with the Sight Suppressor II?". If "Yes" was selected, the new cloak got mounted and the pre-installed U'tool of the Specter got unmounted and moved to the cargo hold. By unmounting the new cloak again, the Specter became outfitted with a new U'tool, the original cloak staying in the cargo hold. This process could be repeated indefinitely, thus producing an unlimited amount of U'tools. * As of the GOF2 1.1.8 and GOF2 HD 1.1.2 updates, the U'tool glitch has been removed (unlisted on the update page) and has upset many players that relied on the glitch for making money fast. However the U'Tool glitch still exists in the GOF2-Full HD version that runs on OS X (Mac), and Credits generated there using the U'Tool bug can still be transferred to iOS devices by saving the game to iCloud and then re-loading the save on the iOS device. * With the removal of the original U'Tool bug another bug was introduced into the game, which doesn't allow players to install any other cloak than the U'tool for the Specter, however this glitch isn't present in the Full HD version. * From version 1.1.5 of GOF2 HD, the Specter glitch has been fixed; however, it doesn't seem to be fixed on GOF2 (SD). * It has the highest armor rating of each fighting ship and equipment slots. * The NPC versions have special armor that allows them to enter gamma radiation without the use of a Gamma Shield. However, this is not the case with a player, unfortunately. *The Spectre essentially has 17 equipment slots, due to its inbuilt cloaking device. * It is the best ship the Nivelians have made. * The Specter has a similar design to an Aegir. * Its original price as stated on the official game guide was $9,500,000. Gallery snh.jpg sv.jpg 538956 284116965021979 1269754864 n.jpg Galaxy-on-fire-2-superova-fishlabs-sci-fi-action-shooter-STEALTH-FIGHTER.jpg Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-5-screenshot 021.jpg Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-5-screenshot 031.jpg IMG 5697.png IMG 5701.png IMG_0392.JPG IMG_0401.JPG|Specter in the Beidan system. IMG_0424.JPG IMG_0423.JPG IMG_0422.JPG IMG_0421.JPG|The Specter with 3 Nivelian wingmen. IMG_0442.JPG IMG_1489.JPG Spectre with Dark Matter LaserX4.jpg Specter Shooting.jpg Fireworks.jpg Ipad_01.11.12 311.jpg|Specter using Shock Blast Ipad_01.11.12 312.jpg|Specter using Shock Blast 621367 166212370187063 1575317132 o.jpg 665440 166212626853704 1649010333 o.jpg A1 (1).PNG A1 (2).JPG A1 (3).JPG A1 (2).PNG A1 (4).JPG A1 (5).JPG view-box-specter.png IMG 1610.PNG IMG 1606.PNG IMG 1615.PNG IMG 1620.PNG IMG 1626.PNG IMG 1623.PNG IMG 1632.PNG IMG 1635.PNG IMG 1648.PNG IMG 1649.PNG IMG 1653.PNG IMG 1653.png IMG 1644.PNG IMG 1641.PNG SCAG.jpg|Concept Art Scaghd.jpg|Concept Art 039.JPG 068.png 023.jpg 61763_207880436020256_1802605216_n.jpg 378791_168905949917705_2024296174_n.jpg 1072_168905079917792_549145869_n.jpg 602400_168905736584393_363492403_n.jpg 184977_166556423485991_303470028_n.jpg 231082_166556370152663_2054412714_n.jpg 15208_166540003487633_2010757103_n.jpg Screenshot_2013-12-18-17-40-32-1.png|Approaching Katashán station Screenshot 2013-12-18-17-43-56-1.png Spectre.jpg|A Specter in all of its glory images silenced .jpeg|The carrier is Pushing me off my asteroid XD Screenshot_2016-08-11-22-04-05.png Category:Nivelian Ships Category:Ultimate Ships Category:Supernova Category:Ships Category:GOF2 Category:Black Guard ships Category:Nivelian Technology Category:Fighters Category:Nivelians Category:Cloaks Category:Gunships Category:Nivelian Planets Category:Paréah Category:Nivelian Weapons Category:GOF2HD Category:Nivelian Systems Category:Black Guard